Fallen Angel
by xxFallxInxLovexx
Summary: A man with broken wings cannot find the strength to fly away. Time to send in the angels, Nejiten!
1. Chapter 1

Hehe I got this idea when I was watching one of my favourite NejiTen vids on youtube

Yesh I LOVE nejiten! They're KAWII together and it's SOOOO meant to happen!!

Xx

…

*** coughs ***

Anyways, the song I got this idea from is called 'Fallen Angel' By Chris Brown (and if u wanna see the vid, just type in NejiTen-Fallen Angel. And it's by 00Demi00)



Enjoy nyaa xD

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Hyuuga Mansion**

Complete darkness…

An empty shell…

Nothing left…

To live for…

Covered by his blankets, not wanting to face his good for nothing life.

Scared of what trauma will come next.

It's sad to see the young Hyuuga boy who is destined to be one of the greatest fighters of his time…scared of the outside world…

Ever since his father's death…he couldn't trust anyone

Even after 8 years since that dreadful day, he's felt like an empty shell

Yes, he's one of the top ninja's of his time but his anger is his only strength. When he see's someone like Naruto with love as his strength, he becomes almost jealous. Yet, he pushes his emotions away more…

It would take a miracle to change this dead spirits mind…

Well, what are we waiting for?!

**Heaven**

Harps played with the sweet melody of peace, clouds drifted slowly through the clear blue sky, sweet laughter filled the air and smiles swept over everyone's faces.

That was until a certain young angel crashed into the harps, sneezed so hard the clouds were blown away, made everyone hide in their homes and the smiles were taken over by worry.

After retrieving a holy tissue from her pocket, she heard the booming voice of the head of the clouds, Tsunade

"TENTEN! What do you think your doing?"

The girl formally known as Tenten blew her nose once more, put her tissue away and turned to face the red faced angel (she's red because she's angry xD)

"Nothing…why you ask?"

Tsuande pointed to the ruined harps, the now green clouds (lol snot clouds xD) and the people cowering in their homes.

"That's why! This is heaven, a place of peace and in you come ruining it"

Tenten folded her arms and pouted

"Well I'm sorry but I can't help it!"

Tsuande sighed

"You can help it Tenten, you just need more-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANGEL TRAINING! I just past the damn thing!"

As you can tell, Tsuande was infamous for training new angels to find their inner peace and Tenten was no exception. However, after 6 months of Tenten's clumbsyness, even Tsuande had had enough and just past her regardless of her failed test.

"Tenten, will you shut up for a second?"

"…"

"I wasn't going to say training, I was going to say you need more experience as an angel"

"Experience? What, you mean like… a mission?" Tenten's eyes gleamed; she's never been on a mission before. She'd been nagging about it for _ages_!

"Yes…like a mission"

"ALRIGHT!!! My first mission!!…Wait…_like_ a mission? What's that supposed to mean?"

Tsuande cleard her throat

"Well…I'm sorry Tenten…but if you don't get your act together as an angel, you won't be allowed back in heaven"

"…Seriously?" Tenten's eyes started to well up with tears "but…but I've tried so hard…"

Tsuande sighed, "I know, that's why you have a second chance"

"A…a second chance?" Tenten blinked her tears away "What do I have to do?"

"To stay here in heaven, you must find a mortal that doesn't appriciate their life and…show him the good side of life" Tenten tilted her head

"And if I do this…I'll be able to stay in heaven?"

"That's the arrangment…so, are you in?"

"…" Tenten nodded "What do I have to do first?"

Tsuande revieled a pure white feather "Drop this feather down into earth and the one your destined to help will pick it up"

Tenten nodded, listening to Tsunade's instructions carefully and taking the soft feather from her. "You'll also need this"

Tsunade drew her hand into her jacket pocket and pulled out a delicate, silver necklace of a heart, encrusted with rubys. "Once you wear this, your wings will become invisable and you will become a mortal again, but most of your powers will be taken from you. Don't ever, _ever_ take tis necklace off, you got it?"

Again, Tenten nodded and gently took the necklace from Tsuande. "You only have one month, so use your time wisely, every minute counts"

"I got it…but I have one queston…what happens if I fail?" Tsuande winced a bit, as though she had just been burnt

"…Hopefully, you won't find out" A poof a smoke arose from where Tsuande once stood. Once the smoke cleared, the spot was empty.

Tenten sighed and looked at the feather. In a whisper she prayed, "Please…don't let me down…" She strolled over to the only place in heaven there was an opening between heaven and earth and gently dropped the feather. She watched it float down, towards earth, and her destiny. Her facial features became determined as she adusted the necklace on her neck and quietly waited to be a woken once more.

**Hyuuga Garden**

After lazily strolling around the Hyuuga mansion, Neji had finally found himself in his favourite place in the house, the private gardens. Being a Hyyuga meant being expossed to riches beyond the regular imagination. Yes, it was a plesant life, but being so rich also meant being worth a small fortune yourself, meaning no privacy. However, being so sneaky, Neji had the ability to find an hour just to himself. And during that hour, he would let his thoughts drown him. However those thoughts may not always be as pleasant as what he is worth.

At that moment, he was just letting the sun hit his skin with the warmth he so desperately needed in his heart and dunking his feet in the small pond set in the center of the garden. With the mix and warmth and cold, he let his mind take over.

Relaxing silence drifted through time and slowly, Neji let his eyes close…

Just as he was about to close them, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He whipped round and was met with this pure white feather drifting slowly down towards him.

For some reason, the feather seemed to call out to him…with no hesitation; he snatched the feather from the air and held it close to his chest.

Strangly, he felt at peace

And then, there was a sudden light across the sky.

Neji covvered his eyes until he was sure the light had dispersed. He opened his eyes to find everything in place…yet he could sense someone's presence.

With a blink of an eye, he activated his byuukugan and sure enough…there was someone…but whoever it was, they were in the apple tree in the far corner. As to not to draw attention, Neji walked over to the apple tree and walked behind it.

"I know you're up there, whoever you are" a small curse was heard. It sounded feminine.

"Come down or shall I call security?"

"Make me!" Neji took a step back; does this girl know whom she's talking to? Inspite of this, her attitude made him smirk

"Alright then" With a jolt of chakara activated, he struck the tree with two fingers, almost forcing the tree to fall down.

A scream was heard, then a crash as she landed on Neji on her way down.

With a groan, the girl got up off of Neji and dusted herslef down.

Neji, who was still on the ground, examined this girl. She had her back to him but he could still see the basics of her. She wore a strange white dress, which had some mud stains and rips in due to the fall. She wore her brown hair in two buns, which lay on the top of her head. She seemed to be skinny but had a bit of muscle on her all the same.

Neji grunted, trying to get her attention but failing. Instead, he got up, dusted himself off and cleared his throat.

"Nice to meet you to"

The girl quickly turned to face Neji but instead of the 'fan-girl face' he usually gets from girls, he was met with a small smile. It was warm…it was inviting. Her eyes looked warm to, like the warmth you get at Christmas.

"Ehehe…I'm sorry about that…you're not hurt are you?" Neji quickly straightened up

"No…may I ask…what where you doing in my garden…and In the tree of all places?"

He could see the girl fluster a little, trying to think of an excuse?

"I…I was…err…"

Neji smiled

"No need to make up an excuse, don't worry, I get many fan girls try to spy on me"

"I-I was NOT spying on you!"

"Sure…now…who are you?"

"Oh…I'm Tenten…just Tenten…. and you?"

Neji smriked

"Don't you know who I am"

Tenten folded her arms and pouted

"I wouldn't be asking if I knew genious" Tenten stuck out her tounge at the Hyuuga. He was slightly taken a-back but none-the-less stood his ground

"…My name is none of your concern right now…" Tenten pouted but didn't argue.

Silence drained the garden until the Hyuuga broke it.

"Your not from a round here are you?" Neji raised an eyebrow, waiting for his answer

"No…I'm not" Tenten let her arms drop to her sides…

"…It's not my place but…do you have a place to stay?"

He saw her warm eyes lay on him, she seemed surprised.

"No, I don't…well, atleast I don't think I do…"

He turned and walked back to the house

"You may stay the night…I can sense your delirious"

A burst of fury came on Tenten

"I AM NOT DELIRIOUS!" She stood there for a second and sensing he was smirking once again, she ran to follow him out of the garden and into the magnificant-looking house.


	2. Authors Note

**Authors note!**

Ah, I love notes :)

Anyway, just to let you guys know, I've decided to resume writing 'Fallen Angel' after having a huge brainwave of ideas on the plot :D

I apologise for being a rubbish author and not finishing what I start most of the time, I'm just one of those people who get excited on one thing and then gets distracted by something else entirely! Hopefully I can make it up to you guys through writing :D

Expect another update soon, and it WILL be the next chapter!

~Holly

xx

P.S ~ I'm also one of those people who get up randomly at 12:30 AM in the morning because I get a rush of ideas and must write it down on paper before I forget it!


	3. Chapter 2

Fallen Angel

**Chapter 2**

"You may stay in this room, your bathroom is through that door and if you need anything, ring the bell that's on your bed-side table" Tenten looked up to the Hyuuga in astonishment.

"You have servants?!"

Neji smirked.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it"

Tenten pouted, ready to answer back but remembered her mission. She kept her mouth shut and wondered into the room. Her eyes gleamed over the neatness of the room; everything seemed so untouched and clean! She gave a small twirl, ending up on the cushion floor. She gave a small giggle at her childish behaviour and looked back to Neji, who seemed overly confused at this stranger's sudden happiness.

"Are you sure your okay?" Tenten gave a warm smile and sat back up, still looking about the room while answering back.

"Never been better" Just then, a small grumble was heard. It had come from Tenten's stomach. The brown-eyed girl blushed a little as she tried to hide her face. It was no use, Neji had heard loud and clear.

Neji's broad lips stretched slightly into his famous smirk that every girl in Konaha would kill to see just once.

"Hungry much?"

"…Shut up…"

He decided to ignore her rudeness.

"Lunch will be ready in half an hour…I'll bring it to you, It looks bad on me if a random girl sits at the table" and with that, he shut the door, leaving a confused Tenten sitting on the floor, wondering what to do next.

Suddenly, a poof of smoke appeared in front of Tenten, making her scream and hide under the bed.

"Ah, Tenten, you made it down to Earth alright I see" It was Tsuande, but she wasn't a person, more like a T.V image in a cloud…if you can imagine that.

"YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH!"

"Good thing your already dead then"

Tenten puffed her cheeks.

"Anyway, I'm just checking up on you. You seem to be alright so I'll leave you be"

"Wait a sec" Tenten crawled from under the bed and sat in front of the almighty Tsuande cloud thing.

"This guy that I'm supposed to change his mind about life… he seems happy enough. He's got a sense of humour, he seems quite sociable and he's blooming rich! Who wouldn't be happy living like this?"

Tsuande paused for a moment, sighing at Tenten's question.

"Some people find it hard to show their emotion if they're used to concealing it or haven't had the chance to express it properly… don't judge a book by it's cover…that's all I can say. I'll check on you in a few days. Stay safe Tenten and good luck"

In a blink of an eye, the cloud had evaporated into nothing. Tenten stuck out her tongue where the cloud once one.

"But…that didn't make any sense!"

* * *

At exactly 1:15PM, Tenten heard a knock on her door and rushed over, hoping it was a giant marshmallow with a trolley full of food just for her.

Well, there _was_ a plate full of food just for her, but no marshmallow, only Neji (who I could admit, looks just as scrummy as a marshmallow…but ya know :3)

Tenten's eyes gleamed golden as she examined the plate full of food

"It…looks so…scrummy…."

Giving a small chuckle, Neji stepped into the room and shut the door behind him.

"What, me or the plate of food?"

Tenten grabbed the plate of food from Neji and sat it down on the floor

"The food of course silly!"

Neji sweatdropped, was this girl for real?

"It looks as good as it tastes, we do have the best cook in Konaha"

Tenten grabbed a rice-ball and quickly looked back to the Hyuuga

"Konaha? Is that where we are?"

It took a few seconds for Neji to register what she just said.

"Of course…you didn't know where you were?"

She mentally knocked her head on the wall 'Oh sugar…why did you say that Tenten?!'

Tenten almost choked on her rice-ball but managed to swallow it.

"O-ofcourse I did! I…must be tired…YES! I'm tired!!" Tenten squealed with joy, that was the quickest she'd ever thought in her afterlife!

"Or you might just be crazy"

That hit Tenten like a frying pan to the face and she stopped her imaginary celebration. She pouted and even used her puppy eyes.

"Hey! That hurt you know!"

Neji regretted what he had said…but his ego was too strong for him to apologise. After all, he was a proud Hyuuga.

"Hn" Grabbing an apple, he headed for the door, purposely not looking directly at her.

"I'll bring you up some clothes…you'll catch a cold in those rags" And he left Tenten alone with a china plate, half full with food.

She looked puzzled, a while ago, he seemed happy enough…plus, she was only joking when she said it had hurt…

Tsunade was right, this is something far deeper than she had ever imagined.

_Crap_

* * *

'This is crazy…why on earth am I being so kind to a stranger…who I found in my garden of all places…She could be a spy, or worse…_a fangirl_! Maybe she's come to rape me while I sleep…oh shit! No Neji, calm down…she doesn't seem like the type of girl who does that kind of thing, but maybe that's what they _want_ me to think! I'll just have to keep my eye on her…yes…' Neji was pacing his bedroom with an awful amount of stress and confusion on his mind. He had already taken the clothes to Tenten but couldn't face her just yet, not after what he said, so he left them outside, knocked on her door and walked away.

Now in his own room, he was worrying about this stranger. She really looked as though she doesn't know where she is and more importantly, who he was! _Everyone_ knows Neji Hyuuga!

It just seemed so weird…a little too weird in fact…

'I just need to keep an eye on her…thank god for the Byuakugan!'

Activating his Byuakugan, he scanned the area for her room, finding it easily. Expecting to see gadgets and various spy equipment, but she was just as innocent as when he'd left her. He could see her putting the dress against her body while looking in the mirror; she seemed pleased with the make.

The next part…is too mature for your poor little minds :P

Let's just say, Neji ended up on the floor with a massive nosebleed and a deep blush across his face…

* * *

Joy filled the young brown-eyed girls eyes as she observed her new outfit in the mirror. It felt so good to wear something so clean and new. She gazed at the snow coloured dress as she felt the snug fabric warming her cream skin so delicately that it felt as light as a feather. Twirling around the room, her grin grew bigger and wider as the seconds ticked by. Falling on the bed due to her dizziness, she sighed.

"Now this is heaven"

…

She lifted her head; she'd explored every inch of the room already and she had so much time to kill. Peering at the door, she wondered if it would be a good idea to explore outside the room…

"Well, it wouldn't hurt just to wander around for a while…would it?" Without giving it a second thought, she was by the door, listening for any signs of life from beyond her room. Not hearing anything, she cautiously opened the door, just enough so she could peak at her surroundings before she ventured out.

There was nothing special about the corridor; in fact, there was nothing in the corridor! It was so bland, the walls were striped of any pictures and it was coated with a layer of white paint, making it seem daunting.

'No wonder this guy is depressed…' She thought to herself.

Making sure the coast was clear; she slipped out of her room completely, ready to explore and investigate the reason behind her mortals' unhappiness.

* * *

When the Hyuuga had found himself passed out on the floor, covered in blood, he asked himself how he'd got into such a mess.

Then he remembered.

Covering his nose just in time to stop himself fainting once again from lack of blood, he started to clean himself up.

With a change of clothes, the pang of guilt he thought he'd left behind found itself back into his heart. He hadn't meant to act so cold towards the girl. He just didn't know how to express himself, especially in front of a girl who wasn't out to physically attack him with kisses and god knows what else.

She seemed genuine, yet unreal.

Deciding to apologise to the girl, he exited his room and headed straight for her room.

* * *

Lost.

Completely and utterly lost. That was what Tenten was, and she knew it. She had been trailing through corridors endlessly for what seemed like hours and she had no idea where she was.

"They should make a damn map for this house!" Sighing, she decided to rest for a while on the edge of a wall just before another corridor began, hoping that Neji would find her and lead her back to the safety of her room. Scolding herself for even leaving the room in the first place, other people lived in the house, if they found her they would throw her out for sure!

Yet, she hadn't bumped into one single person…how could that be?

Just as the thought was playing on her mind, she started to hear voices coming from the corridor in front of her. Using her quick instincts, she dashed round the corner seconds before two figures appeared. She turned her head cautiously to one side, so she could see who they were without being noticed.

They were elderly, but Tenten could sense great power from them, and a wicked heart. She started listening in to their conversation, the nosy side of her creeping in.

"How many meeting do we have to have about…that creature? It's obvious he's no use to us…we should just cast it aside. He is nothing but a burden on our shoulders". Tenten raised her eyebrow.

'Creature? Are they talking about a hamster or something?' She thought, but waved the thought away.

"On the contrary, he is of some use"

"How do you mean?"

"Haven't you been listening? He's the best ninja of his class, and the family needs some protection…and besides, there is another use for him…but we'll discuss that another time. For now, he'll just have to be the family's pet. And believe me, we'll make him _beg_ for mercy" As they chuckled, they entered another room, leaving Tenten undetected. She became more confused, and she felt physically ill at the strangers' behaviour.

'What kind of monsters would treat someone like that? Whoever that is, I wouldn't be surprised if they were depre-" Then it clicked…

"Oh…Kami…" She went wide-eyed.

"_Neji" _Her task, had just become a challenge she hoped she could achieve, for the sake of a boy's happiness.

* * *

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!

Oh I just love the holiday season :D

And this is my gift to you guys, I hope you like it!

~Holly

xx


	4. Story update!

**Story Update**

Good and Bad news guys.

The bad news, the main computer that I usually use has decided to have a mardy with us and is refusing to work. I have possibly lost all of my work.

The good news is that my dad was able to get the computer running long enough for me to save my latest chapter of Summer Love and Fallen Angel on a memory stick! And I can use his laptop to write my stories with!

However, another tinge of bad news is that my dad works from home usually and therefore, uses his laptop…a lot. So the only time I will be able to write is probably rather late at night, which is a bummer.

So the chapters of both stories will be delayed until the main computer is fixed (or when I get a laptop, which I can't wait to get!). I am working really hard on Summer Love right now so that should be done before the New Year.

As for Fallen Angel, I am mostly planning what I'm going to write in that chapter, so when I come to writing it, it'll be a piece of cake.

Must not think of food right now…I have had too many treats this holiday and will have to start losing it ready for the Summer as I'm going away to Turkey for 2 weeks, which should be amazing!

Anyways, I hope you all had a great Christmas and I hope you'll have a happy New Year and a good 2010 (filled with Nejiten fluffyness!)

~Holly


End file.
